


M'sorry Daddy!

by ViaDylann



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Subspace, daddy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaDylann/pseuds/ViaDylann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry wakes Louis up with his wet dream at 3 in the morning and needs to be punished because Daddy has to be up early for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M'sorry Daddy!

It’s three in the morning and I am woken from my sleep by a sound. I start to freak out, until I feel someone, and by someone I mean Harry, grinding against my leg. Then I begin to realize that what I heard were the low moans coming from his mouth. I look over at his slightly sweaty and disheveled state squirming on his side of the bed, still trying to find some friction, and I feel my boxers tightening. When our half slotted legs are brought closer together by Harry’s efforts, His cock lines up directly with my thigh and his moans get louder. Just when I’m about to pull away from him, he lets out a whimper of “Daddy” and my semi immediately turns into a fully hardened erection. “Fuck” I let out a growl and figure I could sleep later.  
I flip over on the bed, and drag Harry a bit down it, waking him in the process. When he wakes, his pupils are blown and it only turns me on even more.  
“You think it’s a good idea to wake me up this early?” I ask him as I palm him through his tight boxer briefs.  
“Louis?” He moans groggily, and a bit confused as he bites his lip and I continue talking.  
“You know Daddy has work in a few hours” I scold  
With that, Harry lets out a loud moan and tries to buck up against my hand. I pull away before he can feel the friction and hold I down his hips instead.  
“No. Only good boys get what they want!” I tease. “You've been a selfish boy, haven’t you, Harry?”  
“Yes!” He whines as I pull down his boxers, letting his dripping erection slap against his tummy.  
“Yes who?” I ask, taking his cock into my hand and teasing him by licking up the precum that started rolling down the side of his shaft.  
“Yes Daddy! M’sorry.” He squirms a bit.  
I can tell that he’s already far gone by how submissive he’s being. I leave him on the bed for a second and tell him not to touch himself as I pull off my boxers and grab the black box from under our bed. I take out what I want and bring it back up with me.  
“Now, you’re gonna be quiet for me aren't you?” I say and Harry nods quickly.  
I slide the cock ring onto his length and when it’s fully on, I flip the little switch and it starts to vibrate. Harry chokes back a moan and bites into his bicep and grips onto his chocolate curls as his toes curl and he tries to keep his hips from moving.  
“Good boy!” I praise. “Now flip over for me”  
He does as I say and immediately gets on his hands and knees knowing I won’t baby him into doing it. He knows I have to be up at five thirty this same morning and that waking me up like this at three would make me angry, leaving him in need of a punishment. I start to rub my hands on his ass and spread his cheeks. I catch him off guard a bit and plant a few kitten licks on his hole, eliciting a long moan from him. Without warning I place a quick slap on his right cheek.  
“What did I say?” I ask sternly and send another two slaps on his left side making his hole clench with each. “Be” *slap* “quiet” *slap*  
I rub my hands on his burning skin a bit because I don’t actually want to hurt him. I put my tongue back where it was and lick one big stripe over his hole then dip my tongue inside coating his walls. I pull my tongue out and move up to his face on my knees.  
“Open,” I say and stick three of my fingers into his mouth. “Suck” I command and he does. Watching the younger boy’s lips around my fingers and his cheeks hollowing as he lubes them up with spit, sends pleasure through me and precum leaking from my tip. To make it worse, he keeps eye contact with me the whole time, knowing good and well what the innocent look on his face does to me. He pulls off of my fingers and I move back down. I push one finger in him, up to the last knuckle, knowing the cock ring will take his mind off of it a bit. After some thrusting, I slide the second finger in along with the first and scissor him open. As soon as the third finger is inside, I crook my finger in the direction I know his sweet spot is in and pick up the thrusting speed. When my fingers hit his prostate, his arms give out and he has a vice grip on the sheets. I prod at the bundle of nerves a bit more, until a muffled sob comes out of Harry’s mouth. I reach back into the box, with my fingers still inside him and pull out a small bottle of lube and a butt plug. I quickly slick up the plug and slide it in him to replace my fingers.  
I pat on Harry’s side, letting him know to flip back over. I notice the tears on his face, turn the cock ring off, remove it from his well swollen length and move back to his face.  
“Gonna make me proud?” I ask as I kiss the tears from his face.  
“Y-yes Daddy” He answers brokenly. “Just w-wanna make you happy”  
“Alright” I coo “You will baby” I say then start kissing down his body. “You can make noise now”  
As soon as the words leave my lips, a series of moans and whimpers escape his plump lips.  
“I’m gonna let you come now darling, but if you do, I want you to do it again” I say as I reach his cock. “Okay?”  
“Yes” He nods frantically. “P-Please, Daddy”  
I smile up at him and leave a deep love bite on his hip bone, then take his length into my mouth. I bob my head and move my tongue along his thick vein and over his tip, trying to take him as deep as possible and using my hand on what my mouth couldn't cover.  
“Lou” He moans sounding like a porn star, making me buck into the mattress with a groan. “I’m so close!” He yells, and after a second he comes hard and long down my throat. I moan explicitly around him as I watch his abs contract and his hips buck uncontrollably into my mouth. He is so blissed out when I swallow around him and pull off with a loud pop, causing him to shiver with a sob. His legs are shaking as I pull him up to me and bring his lips to mine for a quick second.  
“Give me a color” I coax before I continue with his ‘punishment’.  
“Y-Yellow, Daddy” He breaths out “Wanna make you proud a’me”  
With that, I slow things down a bit and grab the last thing I need from the box, a condom, and have Harry kneel between my legs as I sit on the edge of the bed. Harry takes hold of my cock and starts stroking it as he lazily licks his lips.  
“Fuck Haz” I moan.  
When his lips are wet, he takes my tip into his mouth and sucks lightly before moving down. He sucks noisily as he hollows his lips. He moans around me when I hit the back of his throat and my head lolls back in pleasure. As I near my climax, profanities pour out of my mouth. “Holy shit, fuck, fuck, fuck” I moan. “You’re doin’ so good baby”  
Before I could get too close, I pull harry off of me by his hair, earning me a loud moan, signaling that he’s grown hard again. I bring him into my lap and he hisses a bit from the still prominent stinging on his ass from earlier. I attach my lips to his collar bone, where I know he likes it, and suck hard, giving him another purple love bite. I pull away to whisper in his ear.  
“Gonna ride Daddy’s cock sweetie?” I move to make another mark on his throat while he answers.  
“Yeah” He whines “Gonna make you feel so good, Daddy! Gonna make you so proud!”  
Harry starts grinding his hips on my lap. I reach around him and pull out the butt plug. Harry groans deeply at the loss. I roll on the condom I had set aside and lube myself up. Harry stands a bit, lining himself up with me and whimpers while I moan as he sinks down and bottoms out. Immediately, he starts swiveling little figure eights, sending waves of pleasure through me. He bites his lip and begins to bounce a little despite how sensitive he must feel from already coming just a few minutes ago. He looks so beautiful like this, with his sweaty curls bouncing around his face and neck and pleasure written all over him. This boy here is my baby and I know he loves all of this the same amount as I do. Knowing that makes me happy as hell and I smile up at my beautiful boy as I make him feel good. The room is quiet besides the slapping of our skin together and deep pants coming from my mouth. That all ends when Harry lets out the loudest and most desperate moan yet, letting me know I’d hit his overly sensitive prostate. His tears are back and he collapses into my neck while still bouncing and moaning, sending me to the edge.  
“Come for me baby” I start coaxing, knowing I won’t be able to come until I see him do it first. “Go ahead baby; I know you can do it” I whisper.  
I pick harry up and slam him back down on me several times, as I thrust upwards to meet it.  
“Go on Baby, make Daddy proud” I say and Harry comes one last time, shooting onto our chests and his butterfly tattoo, with a strangled moan. I climax right after him as I ride out my high.  
I lay harry down and pull out of him then run to the bathroom for a cloth to clean up our small mess.  
“Harry, sweetie, Come back to me, Love!” I coo as I run my fingers down his face and tuck his hair behind his ear.  
His eyes flutter open. “Daddy,” He murmurs “Did I do good?”  
“So well, Baby, you did so good” I praise as I clean us up, and then throw the cloth and the tied up condom to the floor for me to pick up in the morning.  
“Did a’make y’proud?” He slurred.  
“I’m very proud, Baby boy! Daddy’s so proud of his Hazza!” I said trying to bring him back to reality.  
Our first run in with subspace was a scary time. We were playing around with a bit of choking and Harry went deep into subspace from it. I didn't know what to do, but I found that soothing him helped. After that I did some research and found out that aftercare is very essential and code words were good for keeping us safe and out of harm. From then on, I always made sure to bring him back down when he couldn't because this was also about pleasing him. Sometimes, he seems to forget, and I’ll always take care of my baby.  
After I was sure harry was almost fully back, and okay for sleeping, knowing how tired he got afterwards, I placed some gentle kisses to his face and deep red, swollen, lips and pulled him in to cuddle.  
I finally fell asleep around four and cherished that last hour and a half I had of sleep.  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! It was my first time writing smut like that, so if you have pointers/ creative criticism, i'll be happy to hear! Thanks for reading!!  
> -Via


End file.
